


Hush, Little Baby

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Just... cuteness all around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's the first night that Magnus' and Alec's son spends at their home.Magnus still can't believe that he's a father and Alec thinks Magnus looks beautiful when he's holding their son.aka Magnus is overjoyed to have a child and Alec is his usual sappy self :')





	Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised this is my 100th fanfic about Malec, lmao (talk about an obsession), so I wanted to write something special. And what's more special than seeing our boys being happy fathers and husbands? ^^.

That night marked the first time Alec's and Magnus' adopted son slept over at their place and both of them were on edge, decided to be up the whole night. However, because Alec had a pretty long and rough day, he ended up falling asleep next to his husband, Magnus not really minding it too much. He could tell the younger one was beyond exhausted, so he allowed him to sleep. He didn’t mind staying up all night, but from what he could tell, he could easily drift over to sleep. Max was soundly asleep in his new bedroom that Magnus decorated only for him and the warlock couldn’t be happier.

He had a son. It was still so surreal. Gosh, just a few years ago he’d never think something like that would be possible. Being a father to a child was something he always strived for even though he thought it wasn’t possible. But, then Alec stepped into his life and changed that. A smile spread across Magnus’ face as he kept looking at Alec’s sleeping face, chuckling as Alec’s soft snoring filled the bedroom and he just shook his head, scooting closer to the other, careful not to wake him up.

Max was only six months old, so little and fragile. Magnus was at first afraid to even hold him in his arms, but eventually he learned that little Max was a strong little warlock. His little Blueberry, as Magnus loved to address him, was perfect at every aspect. Magnus couldn’t wait until he’d grow up, so that he could teach him all kinds of spells and other forms of magic. Magnus’ heart fluttered with joy and he closed his eyes. As he was in the process of drifting off, his eyes were snapped open as he heard sudden crying from the boy’s bedroom and he was quickly on his feet, hurrying over to the bedroom, turning on the lights and went to the crib, where little Max was crying.

“Shh, there’s no need to cry, little one. Papa’s here,” whispered Magnus and carefully picked up the crying boy, rocking him in his arms, trying to calm down the crying boy. His heart ached when he listened to be boy’s desperate cries, but he knew it was normal for babies to cry. Max was probably only hungry. But still, given Magnus’ caring nature, children should never, ever cry in his opinion. “I bet you’re hungry, hmm?” asked Magnus, who was talking to himself at that point and made his way to the chair and sat down. With a snap of his fingers, he conjured up a prepared baby formula in the bottle from the kitchen and fed his son. “There, all better,” said Magnus with a grin as he watched Max drink the formula.

As little Max was drinking, Magnus was humming a melody of a lullaby and his eyes were glowing. It still felt so surreal; the little boy that was currently laying in his lap was his son. He had a _son._ Magnus bit into his lower lip and was smiling again when he saw that Max finished up the entire bottle and chuckled. “Good boy,” said Magnus. “It looks like someone was really hungry,” he then added and after he burped the little one, he laid him back into his lap, holding him carefully, as if the other was made out of porcelain.

Little Max, who had now calmed down, was curiously watching up at his father’s face and Magnus gently caressed the boy’s blue hair and then softly tickled his son, who extended his little arms and legs out, surprised, but then started giggling loudly. Magnus’ heart swell with warmth as he listened to the little one’s giggles and he sighed happily. “Someone’s ticklish,” said Magnus and then stopped tickling Max. “Just like your dad,” he then said and winked.

Magnus stayed like that for a few more minutes, sitting in the chair and just enjoying the moment with his son. At some point, he leaned down to plant a little kiss on top of Max’s forehead. He was wearing a necklace, so as he was about to pull back, he was surprised to see Max holding onto the pendant of his long necklace. He chuckled and didn’t pull back quite yet, Max holding the pendant tightly with his little palms, an amused ‘oooh’ leaving his mouth. However, as he was about to put it into his mouth, Magnus gently took the pendant out of Max’s hands.

“That doesn’t belong inside of your mouth, my little Blueberry,” said Magnus and shook his head, Max’s lower lip shaking as the pendant was taken away from him. However, he was quite quickly soothed when Magnus gave him his finger, Max’s little fingers wrapping around it. Holding onto things seemed to sooth the little boy, that was something Magnus and Alec learned pretty early on. “You’re adorable,” he said with a chuckle, his smile bringing out a smile on Max’s lips as well.

“Come on, it’s time to get back to bed,” said Magnus after a while as he glanced over to the clock. He stood up with Max in his arms and tried to rock him back to sleep. However, little Max wasn’t feeling sleepy at all, his big eyes wide open as he was curiously looking around his bedroom. In the end, Magnus came to the conclusion that the best way to rock the little one back to sleep was to sing him a lullaby. It always worked.

“ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_ ” sang Magnus softly as he was walking slowly around the room. Max relaxed when he heard the warlock’s soothing voice and stopped looking around the bedroom, looking up at his father’s face instead and Magnus grinned. “ _And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_ ,” went on by singing quietly Magnus, Max finally falling back to sleep and Magnus smiled proudly. Well, that didn’t take long. As Magnus turned around to the door, he saw Alec leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a huge smile on his face and Magnus chuckled.

“How long have you been standing there?” asked Magnus.

“Not too long,” said Alec and shrugged, walking closer to his husband and son. “But long enough to hear you sing,” he said playfully and waggled his eyebrows, sighing happily as he looked down onto his sleeping son. Seeing Magnus holding their son and sing to him almost brought tears to Alec’s eyes; it was just such a beautiful moment, filled with pure love and affection. It was all that Alec could ever wish for.

“Ah,” said Magnus and relaxed when Alec stepped behind him and he leaned back, smiling when he felt Alec’s arms going around his waist, the hunter resting his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m so happy, Alexander,” whispered Magnus. “This is all I ever wanted. A family,” he said and bit into his lower lip.

“Me too,” said Alec and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ neck. “You look beautiful with Max in your arms,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, but the smile remained on his face. Alec chuckled when Max moved his arm in his sleep and planted a kiss on top of the boy’s head, before Magnus placed their son back into his crib.

“Wanna go back to bed?” asked Magnus as he was standing next to the crib, Alec shaking his head.

“I don’t mind if he stay like this for a little while,” Alec said and looked down into the crib, his chest feeling warm as he was watching Max, Magnus placing his head on top of Alec’s chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Alec’s body.

“Neither do I,” muttered Magnus and they stayed like that for a few more moments, both wearing smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Do leave a comment ^^


End file.
